Cynthia vs Red
Cynthia vs Red is ZackAttackX's fortieth One Minute Melee. Description Pokémon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum vs Pokémon Red/Blue/Yellow! The two greatest Pokémon champions finally meet in a full 6 on 6 battle! Who truly is the very best? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SEC0NDS! MELEE! Fight Location: Mt. Silver - Pokemon Gold/Silver/Crystal. Cynthia ventured to the top of Mt. Silver, where her last opponent was waiting. The one standing in her way from becoming the very best. She walked up to a figure in a red cap. The figure turned and faced her. Without a word, the two champions engaged in battle. ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE! FIGHT! Cynthia sent out her Spiritomb and Red sent out Pikachu. Cynthia first ordered Spiritomb to use Embargo, preventing Red from using any Full Restores (seriously, weren't they annoying?). Pikachu used Iron Tail, which did a bit of damage, but Spiritomb's Ominous Wind did MUCH more. Pikachu went for a Thunderbolt, but Spiritomb dodged and nailed another Ominous Wind to defeat Pikachu. Red sent out Venusaur and ordered it to use Sleep Powder. Cynthia told Spiritomb to dodge, which it did. Spiritomb used Psychic, which Red did not see coming. The attack did exceptional damage, which was followed up by a Silver Wind, which did enough to take down Venusaur. Red decided to send in Snorlax and ordered it to use Blizzard. The attack landed and Spiritomb was on its last legs. Snorlax then used Shadow Ball to finally take down Spiritomb. Cynthia sent out Lucario and wasted zero time firing an Aura Sphere. The attack was supereffective, but did little damage against the durable Snorlax. Snorlax used Blizzard, which did little damage to the Aura Pokemon. Lucario was ordered to use Aura Sphere repeatedly. The attacks seemed to bounce right off of Snorlax, who was told to use Giga Impact. Snorlax crushed Lucario under its great weight, but was still standing. With Snorlax needing to recharge, Lucario fired a powerful Dragon Pulse. This didn't defeat Snorlax, who used one more Giga Impact to finish Lucario off. Cynthia then called upon her trump card - Garchomp, who immediately went for Dragon Rush. Snorlax countered by using Giga Impact. Just what Cynthia was hoping for! Snorlax needed to recharge, which gave Cynthia enough time to tell Garchomp to use Brick Break. Snorlax was taken down. Red sent out Lapras and fired a Blizzard. Seeing this move from a mile off, Garchomp dodged as much as it could and attacked with Brick Break. Lapras evaded and attacked with Psychic. Garchomp was lifted into the air and launched into the mountain. Garchomp picked itself up and attacked with Earthquake. The ground rumbled violently, but Lapras used Body Slam, taking less damage from the Earthquake by keeping itself airborne. The Body Slam landed on Garchomp, paralyzing it. Lapras then fired a Blizzard, which took down Garchomp. Cynthia sent out Roserade. Lapras used Psychic, which did a lot of damage, but Roserade was able to hang in there. Roserade fired an Energy Ball, which did a lot of damage, and then followed up with a Shadow Ball which defeated Lapras. Charizard was sent out next. Red ordered Charizard to use Flare Blitz. Roserade sidestepped, allowing Charizard to crash into the mountain. Roserade then fired a Sludge Bomb, which did a lot of damage and poisoned Charizard. Charizard used Fire Blast, which was countered by a Shadow Ball. Charizard went for an Air Slash, which landed, but did less damage because of the poison, but did a lot of damage to Roserade. Clearly outmatched in typing, Cynthia and Roserade had to try a new tactic. Charizard lunged for Roserade again with Flare Blitz, which again, Roserade dodged. Charizard was again sent tumbling into the mountain. Roserade then used Energy Ball on the mountain, which brought down a rock slide on top of Charizard. Roserade then used Extrasensory to finish Charizard. With Charizard out of the picture, all Red had was Blastoise. Blastoise fired a Blizzard, which, like Garchomp, Roserade dodged at best as it could. Knowing that Red's plan was to just fire off Blizzard after Blizzard, Cynthia ordered Roserade to keep moving. Then when it got close, Roserade fired a Shadow Ball, which lowered Blastoise's Special Defense, just what Cynthia was after. After dodging what seemed to be a relentless storm of Blizzards, Roserade found its opening to fire a finishing Energy Ball. K.O! "...!" ".................. ..................." After the battle had ended, Red mysteriously vanished. The Sinnoh champion returned Roserade and stood alone atop Mt. Sliver as the true champion of Pokemon. Conclusion THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... CYNTHIA! Category:ZackAttackX Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Team vs Team' One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees